Deutschland x Italien
Deutschland x Italien ist ein populäres Slash-Pairing des Mangas Hetalia: Axis Powers, das aus Deutschland und Italien besteht. Es wird oft auch Gertalia oder Gerita genannt, beides wird aus den Namen Germany 'und '''Italia '''abgeleitet. Im japanischen Fandom ist es auch als 枢軸お花夫婦 (''Suujiku Ohana Fuufu) oder Axis Flower Couple bekannt. Erster Weltkrieg In der Mitte des ersten Weltkrieges suchte Deutschland nach dem Erben des Römischen Reiches, um mit ihm zu kämpfen. Er geht seines Weges und kommt an einer Tomatenkiste an, als er diese öffnet, begegnet er einem in Panik geratenen Italien. Deutschland kam es in den Sinn, Italien gefangen zu nehmen, was er dann auch tat. Doch dieser wurde ihm nach kurzer Zeit zu lästig, weshalb er ihn, kaum war der Krieg vorbei, buchstäblich wieder nach Hause trat. In dem Webcomic entdeckte Deutschland, dass Italien bald in einer Wüste verdursten würde und aus seinem Wasser nur Pasta kochte, weshalb er ihn retten musste. Im veröffentlichtem Manga und Anime wurde Italien durch die Auswirkungen des Krieges sehr arm und überzeugte Deutschland (der selbst Geldprobleme hatte) davon, ihn für wenig Geld bei sich arbeiten zu lassen. Zweiter Weltkrieg Kurz vor Anfang des zweiten Weltkrieges bekam Italien mit, dass Deutschland bereit war, in den Krieg zu ziehen, weshalb er sich selbst zu seinem "Verbündeten" ernannte und mit ihm in den Krieg ziehen wollte, da sie aus seiner Sicht Freunde waren. Deutschland lehnte das erst ab, wurde dann aber von Italien überzeugt. Sie versprachen sich, sich gegenseitig zu helfen, sollte einer in Not stecken. Doch schon nach einiger Zeit wurde diese Allianz für Deutschland recht lästig, da Italien sehr oft in der Klemme steckte und sich ständig anderen Ländern ergab. Er half ihm aber trotzdem, da Italien der Einzige war, den er einen "Freund" nennen konnte. Als die beiden als Kriegsgefangene gefangen genommen wurden, weigerte sich Deutschland etwas zu sagen. Italien hingegen plauderte in seiner Panik alles aus, was Deutschland demütigte. Deutschland war Teil des Römischen Reiches, wie ganz Europa. Er wurde von den Römern "Deutschland" genannt, nachdem sie das Land erobert hatten. Im Jahre 2008 wurde ein neues Schlachtfeld der Römer auf seinem Boden gefunden. Deutschland versuchte nach einiger Zeit Italien zu disziplinieren, da dieser nur schlief, mit Mädchen flirtete oder keine Hosen anzog. Er musste auch mit Italiens großem Bruder Romano zurechtkommen, der ihn hasste und versuchte, sich für alles an ihm zu rächen. Italien wurde traurig und depressiv, als Deutschland meinte, er würde ihre Freundschaftsposter nicht mögen und sie albern finden. Romano versuchte, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass Deutschland ihn hassen würde, was dieser dann auch gleich überprüfen wollte. Also ging er zu Deutschland und fragte ihn, ob er ihn hassen würde, was dieser bestritt. Da Italien nicht verstand was er meinte, wollte er, dass Deutschland sich klar ausdrückt, damit er ihn verstehen konnte. Als er erfuhr, dass er von Deutschland "geliebt" wurde, lief er überglücklich zu Japan und erzählte es ihm. Beim Zelten im afrikanischen Kriegsschauplatz sahen Deutschland und Italien eine Sternschnuppe. Italien wünschte sich, nach England zu gehen, um Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen und nach Hause gehen zu können, doch Deutschland sagte ihm, dass es nicht funktionieren würde. Kurz bevor Italien ins Bett ging, versprach ihm Deutschland ihn niemals zu vergessen und sie machten den '''Pact of Steel (Stahlpakt). Als Italien im Bett war und selig schlief, wünschte sich Deutschland, dass Italien nicht mehr so eine Memme wäre, nicht mehr so viel Pasta essen würde, aufhören würde, und endlich lernen würde, wie man Handgranaten macht. Er wünschte sich auch, dass Romano endlich aufhören würde, sich an ihm rächen zu wollen und dass er einen Regierungswechsel bekommen würde. Doch der Stern konnte diese ganzen Wünsche nicht erfüllen. Stattdessen erfüllte er Italiens Wunsch, in England zu krachen und dadurch Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen, damit er nach Hause gehen konnte. Als es Zeit für Deutschland und Russland war, in Polen einzumarschieren, wünschte ihnen Italien viel Glück und versuchte, Deutschlands Salutier Gruß nachzumachen, was aber nicht ganz klappte. 'Buen San Valentino (Schönen Valentinstag)' In einer Seitengeschichte bekam Deutschland immer mehr irritierende Signale von Italien. Als sie dann eine Trainingseinheit beendet hatten, beschloss er sich ein Buch über die Kommunikation mit seinem Partner zu kaufen und er lernte, dass bald Valentinstag sein würde. Als sie sich das nächste Mal trafen, gab Italien ihm einen Strauß roter Rosen, als Valentinstags Geschenk. Italien war nicht bewusst, dass es in Deutschland eine romantische Geste war und Deutschland fing an zu glauben, dass Italien in ihn verliebt wäre und nicht in eines der Mädchen, mit denen er eigentlich flirtete (Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass rote Rosen ein deutsches Liebesgeständnis sind). Italien sagte ihm, dass er eine erste Liebe hatte, diese aber ein Junge war, was noch mehr Verwirrung verursachte. Deutschland fühlte sich bald unter Druck gesetzt, Italien eine Antwort auf sein "Geständnis" zu geben, während Italien sein Verhalten komisch fand, da er eigentlich mit ihm Fußball spielen wollte. Nachdem er Deutschland "Ja" sagen hörte, dachte er, dass seine Gedanken gelesen wurden und wollte ein anderes Spiel spielen, wenn Deutschland tatsächlich auf sein Geständnis eine Antwort geben würde. Nachdem sie das letzte Kapitel eines Datingbuches erreicht hatten, entschied sich Deutschland dazu, Italien zu einem Essen auszuführen. Er wurde bald nervös wegen der Planung und dem Datum und bat deshalb einen widerstrebenden Österreich, ihm zu helfen. Deutschland gestand ihm, dass er noch kein einziges romantisches Erlebnis gehabt hatte und sein Wissen nur aus Liebesromanen hatte. Im Laufe der 'Streifen' begann Deutschland mehr und mehr zufrieden mit seiner Situation zu sein und fing an, sich bei dem Gedanken an die Zeit, die er mit Italien verbracht hatte, "glücklich" zu fühlen. Bei dem Abendessen begann Deutschland Dinge zu fühlen, die er vorher noch nie gefühlt hatte. Er wurde eifersüchtig, als er sah, wie Italien mit Mädchen flirtete (da er dachte, er würde ihn betrügen). Italien war blind gegenüber dieser Eifersucht, dachte aber darüber nach, ob er etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Aber nachdem Deutschland ihm einen Strauß Blumen und einen Tomatenring gab, bekam er Angst vor diesem komischen Verhalten und er fing an zu weinen. Deutschland wollte seine Tränen entfernen, was Italien noch mehr Angst machte. Als Deutschland versuchte, Italien zu trösten, wurden seine Gedanken mit noch mehr unbekannten Gefühlen überschwemmt und er wurde still (was Italien noch ängstlicher werden ließ). Als sein Geist mit zu vielen Gefühlen überschwemmt wurde, begann er, sich an seine Kindheit zu erinnern... Modernes Leben Es ist wenig darüber bekannt, was Italien und Deutschland nach Buen San Valentino gemacht haben, oder was sie nach dem Ende des zweiten Weltkrieges gemacht haben. Während Frankreichs Amoklauf am Weihnachtstag des Jahres 2007 wurden die beiden zusammen beim Einkaufen von kandierten Äpfeln gesehen. Der Händler (in dem Fall Frankreich) meinte, dass die beiden sich als Bezahlung für die Äpfel ausziehen sollen. In dem gelöschten Skript werden die beiden immer noch nackt dabei gesehen, wie sie zusammen Weihnachten feiern. In einem anderen Skript werden die beiden ebenfalls zusammen gesehen, wie sie Amerika dasselbe Geburtstagsgeschenk geben. In Christmas Rampage 2010 sind Deutschland, Preußen und Österreich zu sehen, die eine Weihnachtsfeier feiern wollen und die Italienbrüder eingeladen haben. Als die weit verbreitete transdimensionale Krise eintritt (Haupthandlung des Streifens), werden die Italienbrüder und Dänemark auf "die Marke" überprüft. Deutschland findet die Italienbrüder dann in einem Schneesturm, in dem die beiden gerieten, als sie auf dem Weg zur Party waren. Deutschland bringt Italien dann dazu, zu strippen, da er meint, dass man so seine "Marke" sehen könnte, da sich diese entweder auf seiner Brust oder seinem Rücken befinden muss. Italiens Antwort ist, da er im Krieg ein loyaler Untergebener war, dass er tun würde, was Deutschland von ihm wollen würde, auch wenn dieser perverse Absichten hätte. Diese komische Situation beweist, dass Italien immer noch Deutschland treu ergeben ist. Wie in neueren modernen Streifen des 21 Jahrhunderts gezeigt, scheinen die beiden noch sehr nahe zu sein, ein Beispiel ist ein Streifen, in dem Deutschland das Land und die Kultur Italiens lobt und ihn dazu bringt, zu kichern und zu erröten, oder einer, der vor kurzem Spaniens Land zeigt Sightseeing-Standorte werden immer beliebter bei den Deutschen als Italiens, was ihn dazu veranlasst, sich zu verärgern, dass er, obwohl er immer Deutschlands "Nummer eins" wäre und einen Weg finden würde, das zu beheben. Fan-Spekulationen Deutschland wirkt, als wäre er in Italien verliebt, da er in dessen Nähe immer wieder errötet und sich komisch und anders als bei anderen verhält. Wenn sicher wäre, dass Deutschland wirklich das Heilige Römische Reich wäre, wäre auch sicher, dass er in ihn verliebt wäre, doch dazu kommt, dass er an diesem Punkt geglaubt hatte, Italien wäre ein Mädchen. Es wird davon ausgegangen, dass, wenn er denn das HRE wäre, er alle seine Kindheitserinnerungen verloren hat und Italien noch von früher kennt. Umgekehrt wuchs Italien mit einer tiefen Zuneigung zum HRE auf, vor dem er aber erst Angst hatte, da dieser ihn unbedingt "besitzen" wollte. Deutschland war sichtlich geschockt, als er erfuhr, dass Italiens erste Liebe ein Junge war und brachte ihn dazu, zu glauben, dass Italien in ihn verliebt wäre. Allerdings ist es fraglich, was Italiens wahre Gefühle für Deutschland sind. Es wird darüber spekuliert, ob Italien nicht doch in Deutschland verliebt ist, aber nicht zwischen verschiedenen Typen von Liebe unterscheiden kann und für Deutschland eine andere Art von "Liebe" entwickelt hat als Deutschland für ihn. Andere Fans denken, dass Italien in Deutschland verliebt ist, sich aber an sein Versprechen an das Heilige Römische Reich hält. Aufgrund der Tatsachen, dass Deutschland nie wirkliche Freunde gehabt hat, wird davon ausgegangen, dass Italien ihm wirklich sehr wichtig ist und er ihn als einen teuren Freund ansieht, da er bei ihm Dinge fühlt, die er vorher nicht gekannt hat. 'Nach dem Krieg?' Fans spekulieren auch über die Deutschland/Italien Beziehung nach dem zweiten Weltkrieg. Historisch, während des Zweiten Weltkriegs, schaltete nur der Südteil Italiens die Seiten ein und schloss sich den Alliierten an, während der Norden in der Achse blieb und die Italienische Sozialrepublik wurde, während der Süden als Königreich Italien blieb. Himaruya bestätigte auch, dass im Jahr 2006, als er nach Veneziano und Deutschlands Beziehung am Ende des Zweiten Weltkriegs gefragt wurde, erklärte er: "Der Süden wechselte die Seiten und trat den Alliierten bei, während der Norden auch nach der Überlieferung weiterhin mit der Achse blieb Trotz des Wissens, dass sie den Krieg verloren haben, kämpfte der Norden nach Deutschland, bis sie schließlich von den Alliierten und Süditalien übernommen wurden. " Derjenige, der auf die Alliierten kam, war Romano und nicht Veneziano, der bis zum Ende nach Deutschland blieb. Er schreibt diese Tatsache zu, weil die Leute sich nicht bewusst sind, dass Italien während des Krieges tatsächlich in zwei Länder aufgeteilt wurde. Er stellte auch fest, dass dies einer der Gründe dafür ist, warum es zwei Italys in der Serie gibt. Momente 'Manga' *Weltkonferenz (Band 1) *Prolog (Band 1) *Axis Powers (Band 1) *Power Ranger Allied Forces (Strip: Zurück zu den Achsenmächten; Band 1) *:) In the world (Band 1) *S.O.S.-Rufe aus der Mitte der Welt (Band 1) *Einer unbekannten Zukunft entgegen - Ankündigung (Band 1) *Weihnachten an der Hetalia-Akademie (Band 2) *Hello World! Hello Italy! (Band 2) *Wünsche an einen Stern (Band 2) *UNITED STATES of HETALIA (Band 3) *Über die europäischen Autos (Band 3) *Hetalia-Akademie Go! Go! Zeitungs-AG (Band 4) *Verschiedene Fronten (Band 4) 'Webcomic: Main Story' *Hetalia Chapter 1 *Hetare 2: Allied Forces *Hetare 3: G-R Nonaggression Pact? *Hetare 4: Pact og Steel *Hetare 5: Lietuvis!! 'Webcomic: Extra Stories' *Germany VS Italy *France nii-chan and the Information Manipulation Activities! *Italy and Germany's dirty jokes *Germany and the drug store *Chapter 5 omake *Axis Powers Jokes *Italy and the African War Front *You be Italy, and I'll be Germany *If it's Japan, he cam make it - High Efficiency binoculars to see inside brains *Buon San Valentino *Halloween 2011 *Christmas 2011 'Webcomic: Comic Diaries' *Comic Diary 1 *Comic Diary 2 *Comic Diary 4 *Comic Diary 8 *Comic Diary 10 Kategorie:Pairing mit Deutschland Kategorie:Pairing mit Italien Kategorie:Pairings